A Kiss in the Rain
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Encore une traduction. J'aime beaucoup cette fic car tout son sens change en fonction qu'il sagit de Merlin, ou d'Arthur.


Titre : **A Kiss in the Rain**

Auteur : **Jello2019**

**Traduction : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

« Merlin ! Merlin, reviens idiot ! »

Merlin avait craqué. Il était en train de fuir sa douleur, celle en provenance de son amour. En provenance d'Arthur. Sachant qu'il était déjà accablant que sa destinée lui dise de protéger le roi Arthur, que c'était déjà assez difficile de préserver son précieux ami, son amant. Mais à présent qu'il savait qu'il échouerait au final, qu'il connaissait celui qui était destiné à tuer Arthur, à l'arracher à Merlin, c'était encore plus pénible. Et il était brisé.

Il était en train de courir aussi vite que possible, en étant trempé sous la pluie dans la nuit, son cœur cognait dans sa gorge, et sa respiration tressautait dans les sanglots qui torturait son corps. Il tourna et glissa sur une pierre, en tombant durement sur le côté, laissant la douleur le submerger. Il se roula en boule, prêt à disparaître, prêt à abandonner, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Arthur se pencher à côté de lui, en plaçant une main sur son épaule. Arthur pouvait sentir le corps de Merlin trembler alors qu'il essayait de contenir des sanglots douloureux, ce qui échouait misérablement puisqu'ils secouaient son corps jusqu'en son sein.

Arthur se pencha un peu plus, pour demander à Merlin ce qu'il se passait. Il était perdu, tout ce qu'il avait fait au moment où Merlin avait explosé en larme, c'était de partager un verre avec Sire Mordred, pour le féliciter de sa bonne performance durant le tournois plus tôt ce jour là. Mordred avait vaincu Arthur, et il en était impressionné. Il lui avait donc dit, en expliquant qu'il était l'un des chevaliers les plus jeunes et plus qualifiés avec qui il avait eu l'honneur de combattre, et c'est là que Merlin avait laissé s'échapper un sanglot étranglé mais calme, puis il s'était éloigné du banquet, en traversant les chevaliers et les invités rassemblés, tout le monde l'avait regardé comme si il était devenu fou.

« Merlin, qu'est qu'il y a ? » Demanda encore Arthur. « Tu es bouleversé parceque je ne t'ai pas payé de bière ? Merlin, nous sommes trempés ici, allez, rentrons à l'intérieur, ok ? Je te paierais une bière si ça peut te faire plaisir. » Dit-il avec un petit rire, en essayant d'atteindre au moins son regard.

« Allez-vous en Arthur. » Il entendit dire Merlin. « Je veux être seul. »

Ces paroles le blessaient. Arthur soupira et se plaça derrière Merlin, pour le relever en tirant sous ses bras. Il était comme un poids mort. Merlin n'essayait même pas de se relever. En le retournant suffisamment, Arthur put voir qu'il avait l'air accablé et déchiré par une guerre qui grondait dans sa tête. Arthur ne pouvait pas imaginer que quelque chose de si simple puisse affecter Merlin à ce point. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Merlin ne voulait pas lui parler. Il essaya de le prendre dans une étreinte, mais Merlin le repoussa, sans même le regarder.

« Non, Arthur, s'il vous plaît, partez. » Dit-il, en commençant à s'éloigner, mais Arthur retint Merlin par le bras puis le prit par les épaules, pour le forcer à le regarder.

« _Mer_lin, dit moi ce qu'il ce passe bon sang. Tu me fais peur. » Dit rudement Arthur, en secouant légèrement Merlin par les épaules, en regardant Merlin droit dans les yeux, le défiant de détourner les yeux.

« Arthur…Je- » Merlin laissa s'échapper un autre sanglot. Il s'affala un peu, mais Arthur le tenait fermement, ne voulant pas qu'il tombe encore sur le sol humide.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-il plus doucement.

« J'aimerais vous le dire, Arthur. Vous n'avez pas _idée._ » Murmura Merlin, Arthur avait dû se pencher pour l'entendre. Un autre sanglot déchirait le corps de Merlin. Une main d'Arthur glissa sur la nuque de Merlin tandis que l'autre glissait sur son bras, pour le rapprocher suffisamment pour que leur front se touchent.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. » Répondit-il en un murmure.

Alors, Merlin releva les yeux sur lui, le bleu de ses yeux était étrangement étincelant sous la pluie sombre et froide. Ils étaient trempés jusqu'aux os à présent, et ils tremblaient.

« Je ne peux pas. Mais j'ai _besoin _que vous sachiez Arthur, j'ai besoin que vous sachiez que j'essaie de faire de mon mieux chaque jour, que je ferais n'importe quoi..._tout _ce que je peux faire pour vous protéger. Je veux que vous sachiez que j'ai toujours un œil sur vous, même si vous pensez que je me cache. Je veux que vous sachiez que je vous aime, Arthur. Je vous ai toujours aimé. » Dit Merlin avec un voix étonnement intense. Arthur sentait sa poitrine se serrer, il avait entendu la voix de Merlin se briser à la fin. Il avait entendu la vérité.

« Merlin… » Arthur ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait peur de ses mots, il voulait réconforter Merlin. Il voulait qu'il sache qu'il le comprenait, et lui montrer combien il aimait Merlin également. Alors il l'avait embrassé.

Arthur pouvait goûter le mélange de la pluie et des larmes sur les lèvres de Merlin, sa langue avait vacillé à travers ses lèvres jusqu'à les ouvrir, et la langue de Merlin rencontra celle d'Arthur dans un tourbillon, se dévorant l'un l'autre, tout deux désespéré d'oublier leur problème pour l'instant. Arthur enlaça ses bras autour de la taille de Merlin pour le pousser contre un mûr, sans jamais décrocher leurs lèvres. Les mains de Merlin s'entortillaient dans les cheveux d'Arthur, les tirant douloureusement, mais Arthur s'en fichait. Il savait que Merlin avait besoin de ça. Bon dieu, _il _avait besoin de ça. Entendre Merlin lui dire ces mots l'avait secoué, et il avait peur que Merlin s'en aille. Ils avaient tout les deux besoin de savoir qu'ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre. Qu'ils seraient toujours là.

Arthur se pressa lui-même contre Merlin, ses bras à présent de chaque côté de sa tête, pour l'embrasser et le dévorer jusqu'à ne plus avoir d'air. Il appuya à nouveau son front contre celui de Merlin, tout les deux respiraient difficilement en se regardant dans les yeux.

« Merlin, tu es un idiot, je sais que tu essaie. Je sais que tu m'aimes. Tu es le plus loyal, le plus brave et le plus grand…_crétin _que j'ai jamais rencontré. »

« Ce sont mes mots. » Murmura Merlin, en faisant un petit sourire.

Arthur roula les yeux, en soupirant exagérément. « Tu es idiot. » Dit-il avec un sourire. « Mais tu sais quoi ? »

Merlin pencha un peu sa tête. « Quoi ? »

« Je t'aime aussi. » Souffla Arthur, en se penchant pour l'embrasser à nouveau sous la pluie.

**FIN**


End file.
